Bitten by love
by Missnephilim
Summary: Stiles is injured after a fight with hunters and the only thing that can save him is the bite. Stiles' life doesn't change much with the bite but he is glad he has his family. Please suggest ideas for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Bitten by love**

 **Derek POV**

 **He's dying**

 **That's all I can think about as I held Stiles' body.**

 **Why did someone always have to get hurt? Why Stiles?**

 **We were fighting a group of hunters. They had come into our territory and tired to kill us. I thought we had killed them all. But one of them still had a bit of life and a gun in her hand.**

 **Once we thought they were dead Stiles and I made eye contact from across the clearing. We smiled and each other and he started walking towards me. That was when it happened. There was a shot sound that rang through the air. Stiles face dropped. He looked down at his torso and pulled the sides of his jacket apart. The blood started to soak through his top. When he looked back up at me tears filled both our eyes.**

 **The whole pack had seen what had happened. Erica screamed and ran across the clearing to kill the hunter once and for all.**

" **Mom! Mom please stay with us" Isaac said as he ran to Stiles.**

 **I was by his side in seconds catching him before he fell.**

" **No no no please baby look at me it's going to be alright. Just stay with me." I said my eyes just over flowing with tears.**

" **D-Derek. Bite m-me. Please. It's the o-only way" Stiles managed to stutter out. But he was right. If I didn't bite him he would die. It was the only way.**

" **I'm so sorry! I love you" I said as I bit down hard on his shoulder. He screamed out in pain but then relaxed at the pleasure that comes with the venom from the bite. I could feel his body changing. The blood flowing through his veins.**

" **Derek we need to get him back to the house he'll be safer there" Boyd says as he put a hand on my shoulder. I look around at the pack to see tears in everyone's eyes. I looked down at Stiles one more time before nodding.**

 **When we got back to the Hale house I laid Stiles on my bed and sat next to him.**

" **He'll be fine Derek. Stiles is strong. He'll pull through." Lydia says as she leaves the room.**

 **I decided to take his shirt off because it was bloody. I then changed his jeans for a pair of black skinny jeans.**

" **I love you" I said as I placed a kiss on his forehead. All I had to do know was wait. I walked to the door but before exiting looked back at Stiles. "Goodnight" I whispered as I left closing the bedroom door behind me.**

 **THE NEXT MORNING (3** **RD** **PERSON POV)**

 **Stiles woke up to find himself on Derek's bed. He looked around him and everything seemed to have intensified. Everything was so much clearer.**

 **Why was he in Derek's bed? Why was he not wearing a shirt? Where was everyone? He could hear heartbeats coming from downstairs so he decided to get up.**

 **He sat still for a moment and then the memories of the day before came back. He remembered the hunters, getting shot, getting bit, Derek...**

 **Derek.**

 **He remembered Derek gave him the bite!**

 **He got up slowly and walked over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. He looked different. More defined. Stronger, buffer... sexier. He was an improved version of himself. He was better.**

 **He went over to the door and walked down the stairs. He was still shirtless but he didn't care. He entered the living room to find the whole pack there. Lydia, Erica, Allison, Danny, Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, Scott and most importantly Derek. They hadn't notice he had come in. But one by one they looked up at their friend and smiled. He looked... amazing.**

" **Oh my god! I'm so glad your okay!" Erica said as she ran off the coach and hugged Stiles. This turned into a huge pack hug. But Derek didn't move a muscle. He kept his eyes trained on Stiles. The two made eye contact as everyone moved away from Stiles creating a path for him to go to Derek.**

 **Stiles slowly walked over to Derek and placed his hand in his.**

" **Hey there Sourwolf" Stiles smiled. His first words as a wolf.**

" **Hey" Derek croaked out.**

 **They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever until Derek placed a hand on Stiles' face and brought their lips together. The kiss was slow, not rushed but soft and meaningful.**

 **The bond of mates was now connected.**

 **Nothing could separate them.**

 **This was their life now and all they needed was each other.**

 **6 MONTHS LATER**

" **Mum! Jackson won't hurry up and get out of the bathroom!" Erica screamed at the top of her voice. Stiles had finally gotten used to his heightened senses.**

" **Jackson get your ass out of the bathroom other people have to get ready to!" if there is one thing Stiles loves about being the alpha mate it's the fact that he has the same authority as the alpha over the members of the pack.**

 **An hour later everyone was piling into the cars and driving to school. Derek kissed Stiles goodbye before they drove off. Even though Stiles was now a werewolf his life hadn't changed that much. He still went to school, looked after his dad and looked after the pack etcetera.**

 **Over the last six months nothing had really happened ... apart from the usual. There was the odd rouge every now and again but nothing major.**

 **No kanimas thank god.**

 **When they arrived at the school everyone scrambled out of the vehicles.**

 **They walked into school in a large bundle with Stiles at the front. They looked like some kind of band and they looked like they owned the place.**

 **As they made their way into the school Stiles looked around at the people around him.**

 **They were his pack. His family.**

 **Nothing could change that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As pack mom, Stiles had his duties. Even though he was now a werewolf he made sure to do normal everyday things to remind him of his humanity.

After his dad found out about werewolves he was surprisingly accepting towards Stiles' and Derek's relationship.

Most things in Stiles' life was the same. He still went to school, still watched his dad like a hawk about the things he ate and still looked after the pack. However, now that he was a werewolf he had an even bigger connection with the pack.

Every morning was hell for Stiles because he was the one in charge of getting the pack ready for school considering Derek was too lazy to get out of bed and help.

Most mornings went like this:

"Mom where's my hairbrush?"

"Hurry up and cook us breakfast mom!"

"Mom where's my homework?"

"Mom I want pancakes!"

That was his pups' idea of waking him up quietly. Scott, Erica, Jackson and Lydia always shouted at him to get up. However, Isaac had other ways of getting the pack mom out of bed.

Every morning, at 7:30am exactly, Isaac would burst through the door of Stiles and Derek's bedroom and jump on Stiles' side of the bed.

"Morning mom, it's time to get up!" Isaac was always a morning person much to Stiles' annoyance.

"Okay I'm up" Stiles always begrudgingly says as he's practically pulled off of the bed whilst Derek remains quiet and watches before going back to sleep.

Stiles spends roughly 10 minutes getting some clean clothes on and doing his hair. He then heads down stairs where the pups' are waiting with eager faces for him to make breakfast.

"Mom I want pancakes!" Scott says just like earlier.

"I know Scott you did shout at me while I was in bed and I do have werewolf hearing you know" Stiles replied as he began making the breakfast.

In the morning the only sensible pup was Boyd. He would just sit at the table reading a book and patiently wait for his food to come to him. Whereas all the other pups' would continuously fight and bicker until they had their food to shut them up.

At around 8am Derek would slowly wander into the kitchen and give Stiles a sloppy good morning kiss on the cheek before making himself coffee. He would then stand in the corner and watch his pack with no expression on his face. The only time he smiled or laughed was when Stiles said something.

It had been over a year since Stiles was turned but thankfully his life hadn't changed. He was still the glue that kept the pack together and without him they would fall apart. Every day Stiles woke and went through the same routine but he wouldn't change it for the world.

Every morning the left at 8:30 but before they left Stiles always spent at least 5 minutes cuddling with a certain sourwolf.

"I love you" Stiles whispered as he looked up at Derek. A small smile started to stretch on the older man's face until he was full on grinning.

"I love you two Sty" Derek said as he leant down and kissed Stiles hard on the mouth.

When they pulled away they stared into each other's eyes and Stiles couldn't help but feel as if he was in one of those cheesy romance movies.

Their moment was ruined by Erica coming into the room.

"Mom come on we're gonna be late" She said and started to drag Stiles out of the house and towards the cars.

Derek walked with the rest of the pack towards the cars and made sure they had everything.

"I'll see you tonight" He said and quickly kissed Stiles again before he got in the driver's seat of his new BMW. Lydia, Erica and Isaac kissed Derek on the cheek before saying "Bye dad" at the same time and getting in the car.

Scott, Jackson and Boyd all hugged Derek good bye before getting in Jackson's Porsche. Stiles smiled up at Derek and pursed his lips from where he sat. Derek rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and leant down through the open window to kiss Stiles again.

"Mom! Dad! You can do that later!" Isaac whined from the back seat of the car and covered his eyes with his hands. Erica, Lydia and Stiles laughed at him whilst Derek chuckled and shook his head.

Stiles gave one last wave before doing the window up and driving off. Derek watched as the BMW and Porsche drove down the drive way and out of sight. He didn't enter the house until he the sounds of the two engines were no longer heard.

Stiles pulled up outside the school and sighed before getting out of the car. Just like every day the pack walked into the school like a gang and people made way for them.

Stiles felt a huge rush of de-ja-vu when he looked around at the people around him. This was his pack; his family and he felt proud of what they had become.

He owed his life to fate for giving him such an amazing family.


End file.
